Shadowed Darkness
by Aryle
Summary: Harry ist in Wirklichkeit kein Potter, sondern Rave Snape-Black. Auch ist er nicht auf Dumbledores Seite. Seine Vergangenheit ist ganz ander, als die aus den Büchern. Harry x Draco x Blaise. Dark!Harry
1. Vergangenheit

**Shadowed Darkness**

Disclaimer: Nichts aus Harry Potter gehört mir, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Dies ist eine Dark!Harry fic. Der Anfang ist in der Zeit, in der Harry nocht nicht Harry war, sondern Rave.

Pairing: Rave/Harry x Draco x Blaise(Junge)

* * *

Rave, Draco und Blaise waren mal wieder nirgends zu finden. Tom, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Sirius und Regulus konnten schon mal anfangen in Selbstmitleid zu fallen, da es nichts gutes bedeutete wenn die drei 13 Jährigen zusammen fehlten.

Jeder von ihnen wusste das die drei brillant waren und sich nicht in zu große Gefahr begeben werden, aber hofften sie doch das es diesmal was anderes war als letztes Mal :

Flashback:

"Wo seit ihr jetzt schon wieder? Rave, Draco, Blaise kommt her!" Severus war am Ende seiner Nerven, das gab's doch einfach nicht!

Sie verschwanden immer einfach und niemand konnte sie finden, bis sie von alleine kamen. "Wie schaffen die es immer so zu verschwinden?" fragte Lucius mit gezogenen Augenbraun.

Es war jedes Mal das Gleiche und erst am Ende fanden sie heraus was ihre Söhne zusammen ausgeheckt hatten, wenn alles schon vorbei war.

Sie hatten schon längst, das heißt seit dem Rave, Draco und Blaise 9 waren, aufgegeben herauszufinden wie sie auf ihre Pläne kamen, wie sie sie ausführten, oder wie diese aussahen und wie sie verschwanden.

Aber immerhin war das verschwinden eine Art Vorwarnung." Ich bin immer noch der festen überzeugend, das sie die Zaibini Manor besser kennen wie wir!" sagte Sirius wie immer voller Überzeugung.

Tom sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraun an: "Dieser Überzeugung bist du bei den Anderen Manoren auch und wir haben dir immer wieder gesagt, das wir das auch glauben und das wir hoffen das sie uns irgendwann mal einen Plan von den Manoren machen."

Narcissa kicherte: "Kommt gehen wir was essen und warten einfach darauf, das sie es uns sagen sobald sie wieder da sind."

Dann pauste sie kurz: "Ich hoffe nur sie haben sich nicht dreckig gemacht." Und legte ihren Kopf seitlich. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in das Wohnzimmer.

Die Anderen sahen ihr Blinzelnd und kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Selen Zaibini, die Tante von Blaise, kicherte nur und scheuchte sie Cissa hinterher.

Mittlerweile bei Rave, Blaise und Draco:

"Meinst du das ist eine gute Idee?" fragte Rave noch einmal. Diesmal nickten beide, Draco und Blaise, sie waren die Abenteuerlustigen und hatten meistens schwere Arbeit damit Rave zu überreden mit zumachen.

Aber alleine unternahmen sie weniges, erstens, weil sie die besten Freunde waren und zweitens, da sie Rave dazu brauchten die Pläne mit ihnen noch einmal durchzugehen, welche meistens nur zu dritt in die Tat umzusetzen waren und er der Stratege des Trios war.

Das er ganz nebenbei die Geheimgänge besser kannte wie sie war ein Glücksfall. Diesmal wollten sie etwas von den Weasleys holen, was ihnen gefallen hatte, was nur klappte, weil sie insgeheim apparieren gelernt hatten.

Sie hatten auch alles was ein Purblut Schwarzmagier lernte beigebracht bekommen. Kämpfen mit Waffen, Schwarzmagie, Zaubertränke und Familienmagie.

Rave kämpfte mit 2 Dolchen und meistens aus der Ferne mit Messern und Darts. Er war in Zaubertränke sehr gut und in Strategie.

Draco kämpfte mit einem Schwert, meistens aus der nähe und hatte wohl die meiste Kraft von den dreien. Er war in Verwandlung sehr gut und im Pläne umsetzen.

Blaise kämpfte mit Nunchachos, auch aus der nähe. Er war in Schwarzmagischen Zaubern sehr gut und in Hintergrundsuche.

Alle drei waren auch in Legementi und Okkulmenti unterrichtet.

Und jetzt hatten sie vor ihr Objekt der Begierde von den Weasleys mitzunehmen. Ja mitzunehmen, den sie klauen ja nicht.

"Scheinen alle schon zu schlafen." Meinte Draco. Blaise warf daraufhin ein :"Dann lasst und Anfangen und so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück, bevor unsere Väter sich Sorgen machen!"

Daraufhin zog Rave eine Augenbraun hoch: "Sie haben sich wahrscheinlich schon angefangen zu sorgen, als sie gemerkt hatten das wir zu dritt verschwunden sind, denn dann haben wir immer etwas geplant, was wahrscheinlich gut geht, aber nicht in ihrem Sinne steht!"

Draco und Blaise zuckten nur die Schultern: "Wen interessiert es?" "Uns nicht." Rave seufzte nur noch, so etwas war er ja gewöhnt.

"Also fangen wir jetzt endlich an?" Sie nickten nur noch.

Langsam schlichen sie sich in das Haus der Weasleys von drei Seiten. Blaise passte darauf auf das keiner aufwachte und runterkam und wenn doch warnte er sie.

Draco wartete draußen um aufzupassen ob jemand von draußen kam und Rave suchte nach der Kugel die sie suchten.

Diese Kugel war blau-grau-schwarz und schien den Weasleys, sowie Dumbledore wichtig zu sein. Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Weasley hatten sie wie einen Schatz betrachtet und auch so verhütet.

Als sie dann zuhause waren hatten sie nur eine Standpauke bekommen und sie hatten ihnen nicht zuhören wollen als sie über die Kugel berichten wollten.

Sie hatten ihnen nebenbei auch nicht geglaubt dass sie nicht gemacht hatten. Sie konnten ihnen ja nicht einfach sagen was sie mitgehen lassen haben.

Also hatten sie es kurzerhand selbst in die Hand genommen und wollten sie danach auch selbst untersuchen und nur wenn sie nichts herausfänden, was nicht wirklich so sein wird, oder die Kugel sehr wichtig ist zu ihren Eltern geben.

Sie hatten diese Kugel durch Zufall entdeckt und Dumbledore und die Weasley, als sie einen ihrer anderen Pläne ausgeführt hatten. Sie hatten gerade ein paar Bücher zum Animagus Training mitgehen lassen.

Und da Rave Schlösser knacken konnte und das besser wie Draco und Blaise musste er es machen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sie gefunden. Er schnaubte, wie lächerlich, in einer Schatulle aufbewahrt und das ohne Schutzzauber, direkt im Blickfeld, wirklich dumm.

Er nahm die Schatulle und ging langsam raus, auf dem Weg zeigte er Blaise noch das er die Kugel hatte und zusammen gingen sie zu dem wartenden Draco.

Als sie auf halben Wege draußen waren hörten sie wie auf einmal jemand die Treppen runter kam.

Rave und Blaise sahen sich an und brauchten keine 2 Sekunden um ein Versteck zu finden und sich unauffällig weiter raus zu schleichen.

Gerade als sie draußen ankamen und Draco bescheid sagten sie sollten jetzt lieber verschwinden hörten die drei einen hohen Schrei und zuckten zusammen.

"DIE MAGIEKUGEL IST WE!!! DIE MAGIEKUGEL IST WEG!!! ARTHUR KOMM SCHNELL!!!!"

Weitere Schritte .

"Sie können noch nicht weit sein! Schnell such!"

Draco, Rave und Blaise machten sich mittlerweile so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub , aus dem Anti-Apparation-Feld heraus.

Sie schafften es gerade so, denn im gleichen Moment wie sie apparierten kam einer der Weasley in ihre Richtung.

Rave, Draco und Blaise mussten erst einmal verschnaufen "Das war knapp!" Blaise nickte nur noch.

"Schnell gehen wir rein!"

Sie schlichen sich rein und durch die Geheimgänge. In ihrem Planraum, auch eine Geheimerraum setzten sie sich zum verschnaufen hin.

"Immerhin wissen wir jetzt was es ist." "Ja."

"Aber was für ein Magie-Stein? Suchen wir mal." Und sofort machten sie sich auf der suche in ihrer kleinen Privaten Bibliothek.

Draco fand das Buch als erstes. "Hey Leute ich hab's!"

Sofort gingen alle zu ihm "Hier steht wie man einen benutzt, wie man einen macht und wie man herausfindet was drin ist."

Blaise ging hin und nahm die Magie-Kugel in die Hand und konzentrierte sich.

Nach einer Weile fanden sie heraus das in der Kugel ein Teil von der Magie des Hogwarts Schildes war die Schwarzmagier draußenhält.

"Ich glaube wir sollten Onkel Tom die Kugel zeigen." Meinte Draco.

Rave und Blaise nickten nur zustimmend. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer, wo sie wussten, dass ihre Eltern auf sie warteten, wie immer nach ihren Ausflügen.

In dem Moment in dem sie das Zimmer betreten hatten gingen die Predigten los. Sie waren daran schon gewöhnt und hörten nur noch still schweigend und nickend zu.

Widerreden würden sie niemals mehr, denn sonst würde die Predigt nur noch länger als sie eh schon war.

Sobald sie geendet hatte, fing Blaise an: "Vater. Wir haben etwas interessantes entdeckt und mussten einfach nachsehen was es war."

Hier fuhr Draco fort: "Und niemand von euch wird glauben was wir entdeckt hatten und wer es hatte."

Rave sprach weiter: "Erst gar nicht wie es geschützt wurde und wer es ihnen anvertraut hatte."

Jetzt wussten sie alle das Draco. Blaise und Rave etwas hatten mitgehen lassen und es schien sehr interessant zu sein. Für sie jedenfalls, oder wollten sie sie nur wieder reinlegen?

Sirius, der noch nie geduldig war platzte heraus: "Was ist es denn was ihr habt?"

Rave, Draco und Blaise grinsten kurz fies, antworteten dann aber ganz lässig: "Ach, nichts besonderes..."

"Was braucht ihr dann so lange?"

"...nur einen Magie-Kugel, der Teil des Hogwarts Schildes hat."

"WAS!?"

Alle Erwachsenen stand der Mund weit offen und Unglauben war in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

"Glaubt ihr uns etwa nicht?" fragte Draco und hielt Tom die Kugel vor die Nase.

"Wir haben sie bei den Weasley geholt, Dumbledore hatte sie ihnen gegeben." Antwortete Rave die unausgesprochene Frage.

"Woher wusstet ihr das? Und wieso habt ihr uns nichts gesagt?"

"Wir wollten euch was sagen, nur hattet ihr uns nicht zugehört!" erwiderte Blaise empört.

Es wurde zwar noch eine Weile gestritten, waren aber alle am Ende froh, das die drei die Kugel geholt hatten.

Flashback Ende

War zwar sehr gut was sie damals gemach hatten, aber sehr gefährlich.

Sie suchten noch einmal ihre Räume ab und Sirius fand sie tatsächlich in dem Raum von Blaise, aber wie er sie dort auffand war schockend.

Draco lag über seinen Sohn und küsste ihn, während Blaise an Dracos Seite entlang streichte. Auf der Stelle fragte Sirius den Schock überkommend sehr amüsiert, die 13 Jährigen die ihn noch nicht entdeckt hatten: "Wie lange geht das schon?"

Sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander und sahen zur Tür in der Sirius lehnte. Rave kam als erst zur Besinnung und antwortete seinem Dad:"Nicht sehr lange, nur einem Jahr."

Sirius blinzelte erschrocken, "Wie? Schon einem Jahr?" Alle nickten und grinsten ihn unschuldig an:" Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das wir immer neuen Unfug gemacht hatten oder? So viel fällt uns auch wieder nicht ein!"

Sirius sah sie stutzig an und antwortete:" Doch!"

Rave, Draco und Blaise lachten laut los: "Dann wissen die anderen auch nichts." "Ich kann mir ihre Reaktionen schon vorstellen!"

"Dad wird sich als erstes fangen und dann sagen: Warum lacht ihr denn?" Imitierte Draco die wahrscheinliche Reaktion seines Vaters.

Vom Lachen angelockt kamen Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Regulus und Selen an.

Als sie die drei im Bett sahen waren sie beruhigt das sie anscheinend nicht neues geplant hatten.

Lucius fasste sich als erstes:" Warum lacht ihr den?" Daraufhin lachten die drei noch heftiger und auch Sirius fing an zu lachen.

Die eben erst gekommen waren sahen sich fragend an.

Sirius fasste sich wieder: "Ihr werdet nicht glaube was für eine Sicht ich hatte als ich ankam." "Was für eine?" fragte Narcissa interessiert.

"Sie sind seit einem Jahr zusammen und denkt euch jetzt eine Sicht!"

Tom, Lucius und Severus keuchten, Narcissa und Selen kicherten, Regulus blinzelte Rave, Draco und Blaise nur an.

Die drei hatten sich gerade erst beruhigt und mussten bei den Gesichtern wieder loslachen. Sirius schmunzelte: "Was ihr wohl gerade denkt? Sie haben nur geküsst als ich reinkam!"

Draco keuchte, vor lauter lachen keine Luft mehr bekommend, nur: "Zum Glück!" aus.

Jetzt sahen sie alle an. "Uh Oh!"

Alle waren jetzt im Wohnzimmer versammelt. "Wieso habt ihr uns nichts gesagt? Wir wären ja wohl kaum wütend geworden."

Blaise antwortete nervös: "Wir hatten trotzdem angst vor eurer Reaktion." Tom seufzte nur und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn und umarmte ihn.

Selen die bis dahin ruhig war sagte jetzt: "Na gut das ihr zusammen seid. Ich hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben!" Alle nickten.

Blaise, Draco und Rave sahen sie erstaunt an: "Hä?" "Jaja, wir hatten schon vor euch zu verkuppeln." Sagte Narcissa voller ernst.

Rave zog eine Augenbraun hoch, Draco sah sie erstaunt an und Blaise war zu geschockt um zu reagieren.

Jetzt war es an der Reihe der Erwachsenen zu lachen.

Flashback Ende

Seit dem war jetzt schon ein Jahr vergangen.

Rave, Draco und Blaise streiteten sich immer öfters mittlerweile, aber noch nie zu heftig. Alle hatten eine schlechte Vorahnung. Sie wussten einfach das irgendetwas passieren wird.

Diesmal hatten sie einen sehr heftigen Streit und Tom, Severus, Lucius und die Anderen blieben lieber fern. Draco, Blaise und Rave streiteten sich jetzt schon wegen jeder Kleinigkeit.

Rave war der Meinung das sie wer-auch-immer-weiß-was-für-einen-Plan-sie-hatten weiter zu planen und noch mehr als auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und die Anderen Beiden waren der Meinung das es reichte und sie ihn ausführten.

Bei Draco, Rave und Blaise

"Wir sollten noch einmal nachgucken, ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei!" Meinte Rave. "Wir haben schon oft genug alles kontrolliert und sind es auch schon oft genug durchgegangen!" erwiderte Draco.

"Du hast doch immer ein schlechtes Gefühl!" warf Blaise mit ein. "Aber es stimmt doch immer auch!" kurze Pause "Ich habe nicht immer ein schlechtes Gefühl!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Do..."

Sie drehten sich alle um. "Habt ihr das auch gehört?"

Der Streit war zum Großteil vergessen, den sie arbeiteten immer füreinander gegen andere. Man durfte Fremden ja keinen Vorteil geben.

Sie versuchten die Stimmen besser zu hören.

"Ist hier überhaupt jemand?" "Ja, 100!"

Die drei guckten sich an "Scheiße! Auroren!"

Sie drehten sich um, um zu ihren Eltern zu laufen, den mit 14 waren sie noch nicht halb so stark wie diese. Und gegen Dumbledore hatten sie sowieso noch keine Chance.

Zu spät aber. Sie schrien auf als sie mit einem Reducto getroffen wurden.

Rave, der weiter hinten war wurde sofort verbunden, geknebelt und weggebracht, Dumbledore lächelte sie höhnend an und sagte nur: "Wir hätten euch gerne mitgenommen aber ich denke eure Eltern sind auf den Weg und ich habe wenn ich wollte!"

Er drehte sich daraufhin um und ging, die Auroren griffen sie aber an.

Bei Tom, Lucius und Severus kurz vorher

Sie saßen alle im Wohnzimmer und wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen Draco, Blaise und Rave zu finden und ihnen helfen den Streit zu schlichten, als sie die Schreie con ihnen hörten.

Sie sahen sich an und liefen sofort los. Als sie näher kamen hörten sie auch noch Stimmen, auch die von Shackbolt, Moody, Tonks und....Dumbledore.

* * *

Autor Lylith

Ich hoffe die Fanfic ist nicht sehr schlimm. Ich weiß nur noch nicht ob ich sie weiter schreibe, irgendwie kann ich nicht sehr lange an einer Fanfic schreiben, da mir immer neue Ideen kommen.

Die meisten sind davon aber einfach scheiße. Ich hoffe trotzdem auf viel Kommentare und Kritiken die ihr habt.


	2. Anfang

Anfang 2

Bei der Fanfic Hells sin, habe ich die Namen jetzt alle korrigiert. Ich hoffe ich habe diesmal keinen übersehen.

Hier geht die Fanfic weiter, so wie ihr es wolltet

* * *

...Der Raum, indem Rave, Draco und Blaise angegriffen wurden, war das reinste Chaos, alle Sachen und Möbel waren zerstreut und zerstört. 

Draco und Blaise versuchten die Auroren von sich fernzuhalten und deren Angriffe abzuwehren, Rave war nirgends zusehen.

Draco stand/lehnte an der Wand und versuchte sich zu verteidigen. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und durcheinander, genauso wie sine Haare, er war nahe der Ohnmacht.

Blaise schien es besser zu gehen, aber nicht gerade sehr viel mehr. Sofort, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten fingen sie an die Auroren anzugreifen und brauchten auch nicht lange um sie zu besiegen.

Bald lagen alle Auroren tot auf dem Boden verteilt. Draco war mittlerweile Ohnmächtig an die Wand gelehnt. Blaise war auf dem Boden gesunken.

Auf der Stelle gab Severus ihnen einen Heiltrank, von den Tränken die er immer mit sich herumträgt und weckte Draco auf. Sirius, der nirgends im Raum seinen Sohn sehen konnte fragte, sobald Draco und Blaise aufgestanden sofort nach ihm.

Draco und Blaise sahen sich an: "Ähm...Er..." Blaise, der sich dachte das es wohl besser "kurz und schmerzlos" sein sollte, sagte: "Dumbledore hat ihn mitgenommen."

Er und Draco sahen die Erwachsenen daraufhin an und warteten af eine Reaktion. "Was!?" fragten alle gleichzeitig.

Ihre Augen hatten sich geweitet und das soweit das es aussah als ob sie jeden Moment raus fielen. Wenn es nicht so eine ernste Angelegenheit gewesen wäre hatten Draco und Blaise sicher laut aufgelacht über das Gesicht von Tom, Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Regulus, Narcissa und Selen.

Sirius, der sich als erstes erholt hatte sprang sofort auf: "Wir müssen ihnen hinterher! Wir können meinen Sohn doch nicht einfach bei ihnen lasse! Stellt euch doch mal vor was die ihm alles antun könnten! Wir können keine Zeit verlieren!"

Regulus hielt seinen Bruder auf bevor er weg war. Severus der das ganze ruhiger an ging antwortete ihm: "Es ist ebenso mein Sohn, Siri! Wir können jetzt nichts tun, wir wissen nicht einmal wo sie ihn hingebracht haben!"

Lucius nickte: "Sie könnten schon am anderen Ende der Welt sein. Wir müssen als erst einmal herausfinden, wo sie sind und dann wie wir ihn dort dann rausholen."

Tom, der das ganze ruhig mit verfolgt hatte, drehte sich derweil zu Blaise und Draco: "Hat Dumbledore irgendeinen Hinwies darüber gesagt, weshalb er ihn mitnimmt? Oder wohin er geht?"

Blaise und Draco schüttelten den Kopf. Tom seufzte: "Dann müssen wir wohl ganz von vorne herausfinden wo und warum sie ihn nahmen."

Narcissa und Selen brachen in Tränen aus und hielten sich gegenseitig fest. Sirius sah nahe am Zusammenbruch aus. Regulus legte einen Arm um Sirius, genauso wie Severus. Lucius tröstete derweil Narcissa und Tom Selen.

* * *

Mittlerweile waren es schon 2 Jahre her seitdem Rave gekidnapped wurde und sie waren noch keinen Schritt weiter. Sie waren schon lange am Verzweifeln. 

Es war auch nicht mehr so fröhlich und munter wie sonst, sondern eher eine traurige und hoffnungsvolle Stimmung (spes saepe fallit)1.

Alle versuchten auch Draco und Blaise davon abzuhalten depressiv zu werden. Was gar nicht so einfach war, aber sie hatten immer noch sich. Sirius war die ganze Zeit völlig fertig und schlief kaum noch, aß auch weniger, genau wie die Anderen.

Mit der Zeit ging es fast wieder normal zu. Aber das Rave fehlte fiel immer noch sehr stark auf.

Draco und Blaise blieben fast die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer oder suchten nach neuen Zaubern um Rave zu finden.

Sie hatten schon alles ihnen bekannte benutzt um ihn zu finden aber anscheinend hatte Dumbledore einen Schutzzauber der ihre Versuche scheitern lässt, oder sie versuchten es einfach nur auf die falsche Weise.

Sie hatten abgemacht das Draco und Blaise nach Hogwarts, als 16 Jährige gingen und Severus weiter Zaubertränke unterrichtet.

Zu ihrem Glück hatte Dumbledore noch keine Ahnung das Severus ihn ausspioniert und nicht Tom.

Auch wusste Dumbledore immer noch nicht das Blaise der Sohn vom Dunklen Lord ist, sonst hätte er wohl auch ihn mitgenommen. Das konnten und wollten sie sich zu ihrem nutzen machen.

Severus hatte ihnen erzählt das es jetzt einen zweiten Potter in Hogwarts gebe. Das waren schreckliche Vorstellungen.

Wenn Harry Potter genauso, wie seine Schwester wäre, dann konnte man den Rest der Zauberwelt schon fast bemitleiden.

Da keiner von diesem Harry Potter wusste, hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen nachzusuchen. Was sie dann entdeckten ließ sie alle erschrecken.

Für Dracos und Blaise' Hogwarts antreffen wurde schon alles durchgeredet und alle nötigen Sachen besorgt.

Sie hatten auch schon alles geplant und nebenbei konnten sie sich noch Anhänger aus anderen Häusern holen. Und so gingen sie am 1. September zum Bahnhof und auf den Hogwartsexpress.

* * *

Bei Rave, als er das erste Mal wieder aufwacht, kurz nachdem Dumbledore ihn mitgenommen hatte: 

Als Rave aufwachte war das erste was er merkte, das sein Kopf sich anfühlte, als ob er jeden Moment platzen würde. Dann sah er sich um.

Er schien in einer Art Kerker zu sein. Ziemlich ungemütlich hier, dachte er. Er wusste auch nicht wo er war. Rave versuchte sich als erst daran zu erinnern was passiert war:

"Also, mal ganz von vorne: Ich, Blaise und Draco hatten und gestritten, dann wurden wir angegriffen, ich habe Dumbledore gehört und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen."

Rave stöhnte auf, er wurde wahrscheinlich von einem Schlafzauber getroffen, das wurde ihm jetzt bewusst. Auch musste er sich irgendwo mit dem Kopf gestoßen haben, wahrscheinlich am Boden.

Er musste aber noch herausfinden, wie er hier weg kam, wie lange er hier schon war und wo er hier überhaupt war!

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und hineintrat Dumbledore, der auch gleich die Tür hinter sich schloss: "Wir wollen doch Risiko eingehen, das du uns hier abhaust, oder?"

Bevor die Tür jedoch geschlossen wurde hatte Rave noch gesehen, das er hier tatsächlich in einem Kerker war und draußen eine Art Wachen waren.

"Wieso bin ich hier." Fragte Rave auch sogleich Dumbledore sich hingesetzt hatte. Dumbledore überlegte, nahm einen Limonaden Bonbon und bot ihm als erst auch einen an bevor er anfing, als Rave den Kopf geschüttelt hatte: "Wie schade das keine diese Bonbons mag, sie sind wirklich gut.

Ach ja, und jetzt zu deiner Frage... Wir haben erfahren, dass du der Sohn von Regulus Black bist. Wir wussten auch das keiner weiß das du überhaupt existiert, außer deinem Vater und wahrscheinlich ein paar seiner Freunde, wer auch immer diese sind."

Er pauste kurz und nahm einen weiteren Bonbon, "Willst du wirklich keinen Bonbon?"

Als Rave genervt Stöhnte schmunzelte Dumbledore nur und fuhr fort, " Vielleicht kannst du mir bei Gelegenheit auch mal sagen wer diese sind?"

Rave schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Wo war ich noch einmal? Ach ja, ich habe mir gedacht das es nicht gut für dich ist nur mit ihnen aufzuwachsen und mit deinem Freund Draco und dem anderen Jungen wie wir gesehen haben.

Ich glaube auch kaum, dass es dir dort gut ging. Du hattest bestimmt nie Freiheiten." Rave, dem das langsam zu viel wurde, erwiderte ruhig:

"Ich hatte sehr wohl Freiheiten und Spaß, aber durch sie habe ich es momentan nicht. Sagen sie mir doch bitte den wirklichen Grund warum sie mich hierher gebracht haben."

Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an: "Also gut, kurz gefasst: Wir geben dir die Chance neu anzufangen, ein neues Leben zu beginnen ohne das dich jemand kennt."

Rave sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun an: "Ich war glücklich und zufrieden mit meinem alten Leben, wieso sollte ich dann ein neues Anfangen?"

"Mein Junge, du kannst wohl kaum zufrieden mit deinem alten Leben gewesen sein, das redest du dir bestimmt nur ein.

Du musst es wahrscheinlich so sagen, weil du so erzogen wurdest, immer auf deinen Vater zu hören.." Rave sah ihn an als ob er verrückt geworden war: "Ich lüge nicht bestraft werde ich auch nicht! Ich meine es ernst!"

Dumbledore nickte nur mitfühlend. "Ich werde dir schon helfen mein Junge." "Wenn das so ist möchte ich keine Hilfe!"

Dumbledore verlor langsam seine Geduld, was nicht sehr oft passierte, aber der Junge schaffte es. Er wurde wütend: "Wenn du es nicht freiwillig machst, muss ich eben zu harten Mitteln greifen!"

Dumbledore zeigte seinen Zauberstab auf Rave und murmelte einen Vergessenszauber. Rave fiel sofort in Ohnmacht und Dumbledore fing an ihm seine "Vergangenheit" zu erzählen und ihm die Verwandlungs- Zauber anzulegen, die ihn aussehen lassen, als ob er ein Potter ist:

"Dein Name ist Harry James Potter du bist 14 Jahre alt, du hast eine Schwester namens Jennifer Potter. Du wurdest Privat unterrichtet und lebst mit deiner Schwester seit kurzem bei uns im Hauptquartier.

Du wurdest schon nach Gryffindor geordnet. Du passt immer auf deine Schwester auf und bist auch in allem auf ihrer Seite, egal wie! Du bist typisch Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore lächelte, er hatte endlich einen Beschützer für seine Waffe. Nur zu schade das der echte Harry Potter bei der Geburt gestorben ist, dann hätte er den ganzen Umweg nicht machen müssen.

Er nahm Rave, jetzt Harry mit sich raus und brachte ihn in das Zimmer, das ab jetzt ihm gehören wird.

Jenni wusste schon von allem bescheid....Sie wusste jedenfalls, das ihr Bruder wieder da ist. Ja alles war perfekt.

Rave/Harry erwachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder und wieder hatte er Kopfschmerzen. "Mmmh, ein Gedächtniszauber?

Zum Glück hatten ich Draco und Blaise uns einen Schutz dagegen gezaubert." Murmelte er leise zu sich.

Dumbledore wollte also das er Harry Potter spielt, daraus könnte man doch etwas machen, er brauchte jetzt einen Plan.

Harry überlegte eine Weile. "Ich hab's!" Er würde alles so machen wie es Dumbledore wollte, dieser würde ihm dann vertrauen und nicht mehr so genau auf ihn achten.

Dann konnte er auch weiter lernen und trainiere, er wollte doch nicht das alles, was er sich mit Draco und Blaise erarbeitet hatte verloren ging.

Und als Harry Potter hatte er auch noch ganz leicht das Vertrauen von den Leuten Dumbledores.

Schauspielern dürfte nicht das Problem sein, aber er musste schnellstmöglich versuchen seinen Eltern und Freunden bescheid zu sagen, sonst würden die sich unheimliche Sorgen um ihn machen.

Harry hörte mittlerweile viele Stimmen unten und beschloss aufzustehen und seinen ersten Auftritt zu machen.

Unten blieb er auf der Treppe stehen. Als Dumbledore ihn bemerkt hatte drehte dieser sich mit freundlichen Gesicht zu ihm um: "Guten Morgen Harry, findest du nicht auch?"

Harry blinzelte ihn kurz perplex an: "Ähm, ja. Ihnen auch eine guten Morgen." Und ging damit ganz nach unten.

Die Anderen hatten jetzt auch bemerkt, dass noch jemand da war. Jennifer sprang sofort auf und stellte sich vor ihn.

Sie guckte ihn von oben bis unten genau an und er machte das gleiche bei ihr. Jenni, die ihn jetzt ganz abfällig ansah sagte dann:" Du bist so klein und wie du aussiehst.

Kannst du deine Haare nicht in Ordnung bringen? Und deine Klamotten erst! Das gute Aussehen hast du wohl nicht geerbt. Wahrscheinlich bist du auch genauso dumm wie du aussiehst!

Einfach Schrecklich. Denke bloß nicht das du, nur weil ich deine Schwester bin, auch so beliebt sein wirst wie ich!"

Damit ging sie in die Küche. Sogleich sagte auch eine Frau, rote Haare, wahrscheinlich ein Weasley dazu: "Wie modebewusst und schlau die kleine Jenni doch ist!"

Harry sah ihr erschrocken nach. Auch über die Leute hier, die Weasley zustimmten war er erschrocken, so dumm konnte man doch nicht sein!

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so... arrogant sein wird. Es stimmte also was sein Vater (Severus) gesagt hatte.

Sie war unerträglich und schrecklich arrogant, egoistisch und denkt sie sei das Beste und sehe am Besten aus... Ungefähr so, wie die Malfoys sich zu anderen verhalten, die konnten aber auch nett sein, bei Jenni bezweifelte er es jetzt schon.

Wie sollte er sie beschützen wenn er wahrscheinlich nicht sehr lange in ihrer Gegenwart aushalten wird? Da hatte er sich was eingebrockt....

Aber jetzt sollte er die Anderen hier auch noch mal begrüßen. "Guten Morgen." Es kamen sofort Erwiderungen von Guten Morgen's.

Dumbledore beobachtete alles mit einem glitzern in seinen Augen. "Warum setzten wir uns nicht ins Wohnzimmer und stellen uns alle einmal vor?"

Sie gingen alle und setzten sich auf die Sofas. Harry dachte sehnsüchtig an die Zaibini Manor zurück, wie groß und schön dort doch alles gewesen war. "Ich bin Moody."

Fing der Mann mit dem einem magischen Auge an. Dann stellten sich die Anderen vor:

"Ich bin Molly Weasley, aber nenn mich doch Molly" ich bin Tonks, Auror." "Ich bin Kingsley, Auror."

"Ich bin Minerva McGonnagel, Lehrerin für Verwandlung." "Ich bin Hermine Granger, Schülerin aus Gryffindor." "Ron Weasley, ebenso."

"Ich bin Colin Creevy, ebenso." "Ich bin Cho Chang, Schülerin aus Ravenclaw." "Ich bin Bill Weasley, Drachenzähmer." "Ich bin Fred." "Und ich bin George." "Weasley."

Beendeten die beiden einäugigen Zwillinge. "Wir sind Schüler aus Gryffindor und sind eine Klasse höher als die, genauso wie Cho, aber in Gryffindor."

Harry blinzelte die beiden verwirrt an. "Das machen sie immer, sie wollen auch, dass wir sie verwechseln." Erklärte Ron.

"Ach, und ich bin Ginny Weasley, eine Klasse unter ihnen und auch in Gryffindor." Nachdem alle Vorstellungen fertig waren, gingen sie etwas essen.

* * *

Mittlerweile war es der 1.September und somit Zeit nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Harry hatte es geschafft sich mit allen anzufreunden und verstand sich mit den Weasley Zwillingen besonders gut. 

Bei Bill hatte er die Vermutung, dass er ein Schwarzmagier war. Die Zwillinge schienen es nicht zu gefallen, was Dumbledore machte und wie er handelte.

Nach einigen Stunden Fahrt und für Harry waren es quälende Stunden waren sie endlich in Hogwarts angekommen.

* * *

Harry saß bei seinen neuen "Freunden" am Gryffindor Tisch und sah sich die Zeremonie an. Es war für ihn langweilig, aber er musste sich interessiert zeigen, damit er nicht auffiel. 

Severus der am Lehrertisch saß stöhnte gequält auf, als er Dumbledores Ansage hörte: "Ich freue mich euch alle zu sehen und hoffe das wir ein schönes neues Jahr hier gemeinsam haben.

Wir haben einen neuen Schüler unter uns, er wurde schon nach Gryffindor gesortet und heißt Harry Potter. Begrüßt ihn mit offenen Armen."

Alle Schüler, bis auf die Slytherins, die stöhnten: "Nicht noch ein Potter", "Einer ist genug" und "zwei sind viel zu viele!", klatschten.

Nach dem Festessen gingen alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry wurde alles gezeigt. Dann gingen sie alle schlafen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen folgte er Hermine, Ron und Jenni zur großen Halle. Dort aßen sie Frühstück und bekamen die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt. 

Die erste Stunde hatten sie Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. Am Abend wäre am liebsten wäre er sofort zu seinem Vater gelaufen.

Das konnte er nicht tun den: 1. er hatte keine Ahnung wie er zu ihm käme, 2. Sein Vater würde es nicht unbedingt glauben und 3. es hätte zu viel aufsehen erregt und Dumbledore wüsste dann, das der Zauber nicht geklappt hatte.

Also hatte er sich vorgenommen weiter zu spielen und eine geeignete Chance zu erwarten.

Er hoffte auch, dass seine Eltern, oder Draco und Blaise es herausfänden. Und das schnell.

Aber jetzt musste er erst die Klassen überleben. Und er wusste das sein Vater Potters und Gryffindors im Generellen absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, selbst hassen war hier übertrieben.

In den Kerkern setzten sie sich so weit es geht nach hinten und schon kam Severus rein mit schnellen Schritten und wehenden Umhang.

Er kontrollierte die Anwesenheitsliste. "Noch ein Potter. Hades begnade uns alle! Bald müssen wir uns mit Schutzschilden schützen und jeden Abend beten, dass die Schule am nächsten Morgen noch steht!", meinte Professor Snape sarkastisch.

Alle Slytherins lachten auf, die Gryffindors blickten diese wütend an. Ron konnte seine Wut kaum kontrollieren, aber Hermine konnte ihn gerade noch so abhalten aufzuspringen oder den Professor beschimpfen.

Jenni schrie Professor Snape aber an. So was konnte sie sich nicht gefallen lassen. Sie verlor aber auch prompt 20 Punkte für Reden in einer Schulstunde und 20 für das beleidigen einer Lehrkraft.

Beinahe wäre auch Harry vor Empörung aufgesprungen, er wollte doch kein Potter sein! Er hatte ja keine Wahl gehabt!

Aber dagegen konnte er noch nichts tun. Er würde sich spätrer an Dumbledore für alles rächen. Immer dann, wenn niemand ein Rachefeldzug erwartet.

Severus war schlechter drauf als sonst und das sollte was heißen.Er hatte seinen Sohn immer noch nciht gefunden und lies jetzt seine ganze Wut und Frustration an den Schülern aus, nur die Slytherins verschonte er

**

* * *

**

Harry war am Ende des Tages völlig fertig, die Gegenwart der Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, war wirklich unerträglich. Aber er würde es überstehen!

* * *

Seitdem waren jetzt schon 2 Jahre vergangen und Harry war jetzt in der 6. Klasse. Jeder hatte sich schon an Harry gewöhnt und es vergaß jeder, dass er erst ab der 4. Klasse in Hogwarts war. 

Wie jedes Mal ging er mit Jenni, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, und den Weasley Zwillingen zum Hogwartsexpress.

Harry setzte sich alleine in ein Abteil, da jedes Andere besetzt war. Nach ein paar Stunden ging die Tür auf und Harry bekam den Schock seines Lebens und hätte sich beinahe verraten.

* * *

Draco und Blaise suchten sich ein leeres Abteil, aber das war schwerer als gedacht. Überall waren die Schüler schon drin! 

Schon machten sie die nächste Tür auf und erwarteten schon die Aussage: "Das Abteil ist schon voll."

Aber diese kam nicht. Also sahen sie sich um. In der Ecke beim Fenster saß ein Junge der sie perplex ansah.

Blaise keuchte auf, das musste Harry Potter sein. Auf jeden fall passte die Beschreibung von Sev.

Man erkannte wirklich nicht, dass es in Wirklichkeit Rave war. Wenn sie es nicht vorher gewusst hätten, wären sie auch nicht draufgekommen.

"Können wir uns hier hin setzen?" fragte Draco Harry. Harry überlegte kurz, wussten sie wer er war? Aber er musste sie hier sitzen lassen, wie würde es den aussehen, wenn er sie rausschmiss, das ging gegen seine Persönlichkeit.

Außerdem wollte er sie wieder in seiner nähe haben. "Ja, hier sitze nur ich." "Danke."

Draco und Blaise setzten sich. "Ich bin Blaise Zaibini." Sagte Blaise und streckte die Hand zu Harry aus. Harry nahm sie an. Er durfte ja noch nicht wissen wer sie sind.

Dann streckte auch Draco die Hand aus: "Ich bin Draco Malfoy" Harry nahm auch die Hand an und sagte jetzt: "Ich bin Harry Potter."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis sie angekommen waren und in die Kutschen steigen mussten.

Draco und Blaise stiegen alleine in eine Kutsche ein um sich unterhalten zu können. "Ich glaube unsere Vermutung stimmt."

Draco nickte: "Dumbledore hat ihm sein Gedächtnis gelöscht." "Dieser Mistkerl!"

* * *

In Hogwarts angekommen gingen sie mit den Erstklässlern rein um den Hut aufzusetzen und zu sehen in welches Haus sie kommen, Auch wenn sie schon wussten, das sie nah Slytherin kommen würden. 

Dumbledore rief als erstes Draco, dann Blaise auf und nach ihnen kamen die Erstklässler. Sie wurden, wie schon gedacht nach Slytherin geschickt.

Nicht das es ihnen etwas ausmachte.

* * *

Autor Lylith 

1 spes saepe fallit die Hoffnung täuscht oft (hat Herr Leyh, Latein Lehrer in einer Stunde gesagt)

Da, ich habe die Fanfic weiter geschrieben und meine, dass dieses Kapitel zwar schlechter ist, als das erste Kapitel, aber denke, dass es trotzdem in Ordnung geworden ist. Den Cliffhanger hatte ich nur gemacht gehabt, weil ich nicht wirklich wusste was ich schreiben sollte, also tut es mir Leid.


	3. Verdacht

Harry Potter

Verdacht

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hier ist der dritte Teil. Ich wusste nicht wie ich den Teil nennen sollte, deswegen habe ich irgendeinen genommen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieser hier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry dachte diesen Abend in seinem Bett, zum ersten Mal seit 2 Jahren ernsthaft darüber nach, zu einem Vater zu gehen und ihm zu sagen wer er ist.

Er war sich sicher, dass Draco und Blaise auch bei ihm sein würden. Vielleicht hatten sie aber schon herausgefunden, dass er Rave war.

Rave seufzte. Er würde es ihnen nur im Notfall sagen, oder wenn er herausfände wer es ist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen war Rave völlig fertig. Er war erst sehr spät am Abend eingeschlafen, weil er einfach nicht aufhören konnte, über alles nachzudenken.

Und jetzt wurde er auch noch von Wiesel aufgeweckt. Schon machte Harry den Mund auf um ihn anzuschnauzen, aber er hielt sich gerade noch so auf und tat stattdessen so als wenn er gähnen musste, weil seine anderen Raumbewohner ihn gerade seltsam anschauten.

"Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, dann kommen wir zu spät zum Frühstück!" Kam es auch schon gleich von Seamus, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Harry nicht vorhatte aufzustehen.

"Ja, ja. Ich komme später nach." Sie nickten nur und gingen voran, während Harry sich fertig machte.

Er kam 15 Minuten nach den Anderen in die große Halle um zu Frühstücken. Und sofort setzte er sich auch neben Hermine.

"Guten Morgen Harry." "Dir auch einen guten Morgen Hermine." Dabei dachte Harry aber genau das Gegenteil, als das was er ihr geantwortet hatte.

Er war heute ziemlich genervt, was nur zum Teil daran lag das er wenig schlaf bekommen hatte, den er bereitete sich schon mal darauf vor Draco und Blaise das ganze Jahr in seiner Nähe zu haben.

Harry sah dann auf seinen Stundenplan, der ihnen allen gerade von MCGonnagel gegeben wurde und hörte auch Ron gequält aufstöhnen.

Harry sah auch gleich den Grund für das aufstehen. Sie hatten heute als erste Stunde Zaubertränke, danach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dann Mittagsessen und danach Wahrsagen. Kurz gefasst:

Der erste Tag war Folter. Jetzt stöhnte auch er auf. Aber wegen einem anderen Grund, als das er seinen Vater hasste. Er musste den ganzen Vormittag mit den Slytherin Unterricht haben.

Er musste auch so tun als ob er diese und seinen Vater hasste. Wenn er nicht unbedingt die Magiekugel von Dumbledore habe wollte würde er ihnen wahrscheinlich schon gesagt haben das er Rave ist.

Aber es war ja das letzte Jahr. Das würde er schaffen. Harry lies seinen Blick zu den Slytherin Tisch wandern. Sein Blick blieb etwas länger bei Blaise und Draco hängen.

Diese drehten sich um, lächelten ihn an und winkten ihn zu. Harry lächelte sie daraufhin auch an und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Haustisch zu.

Ron entgegnete ihn auch sogleich mit einem wütend roten Kopf und fing sofort an Harry seine Meinung vorzuwerfen: "Harry! Wieso lächelst du Malfoy zu!?

Er ist ein schleimiger Slytherin und dieser andere Junge auch! Du solltest ihnen aus dem Weg gehen, wer weiß, was sie mit dir vorhaben? Wahrscheinlich lachen sie hinter deinem Rücken über dich! Wie naiv du warst!"

Harry sah ihn geschockt an, so etwas hätte er nicht erwartet, auf jeden fall nicht in so einem ausmaß:" Ich kann mir sehr gut selbst helfen!

Ich denke auch nicht das sie etwas ausgeheckt haben!" Na gut, er wusste nicht ob sie nichts ausgeheckt hatten, aber wenn er es schaffte sich mit ihnen anzufreunden, würden sie ihn vielleicht mal in den Freien einladen.

Außerdem konnte er ihnen im Notfall sagen, dass er Rave ist. "Ich hatte sie im Zug schon getroffen und da waren sie eigentlich ganz nett!"

Harry sah Ron wütend an. Er versuchte ihn von seiner Meinung zu überzeugen und sie ihm aufzuzwingen! Wie kann er so etwas wagen!

"Aber Harry sie sind Slytherins! Solchen kann man nicht trauen!" Harry wusste, das wenn er jetzt noch weiter die Slytherins verteidigen würde, würde er ärger bekommen und Ron höchst wahrscheinlich noch weiterverärgern.

Am Ende würde er ihm auch noch einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten, weil er seine besten Freunde seit Kindheit und später Lover beleidigte.

Also wechselte Harry schnell das Thema: "Wir sollten jetzt los gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Zaubertrank Unterricht."

Das schreckte Ron auf und er vergas sofort das er überhaupt wütend war, sprang auf, und zog Harry, Jenny und Hermine mit sich, während er herauslief und in die Kerker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiner bemerkte, dass ihnen vier paar Augen folgten. Draco und Blaise unterhielten sich leise über das Treffen mit Severus am vorigen Abend.

Er sagte ihnen sie brauchten einen sehr guten Plan. Er sagte, dass sie als erst herausfinden sollten, ob er sich im kleinsten Sinne an sie erinnerte.

Auch wenn Draco und Blaise der Meinung waren, das er sich dann schon längst gemeldet hätte, aber Sev sagte er verstehe Rave besser als sie, er war ja sein Vater.

Was sie ja verstanden, aber sie sahen keinen sinn darin, das er wartete bis sie es herausfänden und dann denn ersten Schritt machten.

Rave solle auch nach den Aussagen von Sev einen sehr guten Grund haben so zu handeln. Aber dann fragten sie sich wiederum, was es für ein Grund war.

Draco und Blaise sahen zu dem Gryffindor Tisch an dem ihr Rave saß. Sie hatten auch bemerkt, dass Sev Harry auch beobachtete.

Sie trafen die Augen von Harry, lächelten ihn an und winkten. Harry erwiderte die Geste und drehte sich dann wieder zum Wiesel um.

Draco kochte wieder vor Wut, dass Harry sich nicht länger ihnen widmete. Blaise streichelte ihm beruhigend über die Hand. Sie mussten schnell herausfinden, ob er sich noch erinnerte und wenn nicht, dann ihm helfen.

Das hieß, wenn die Wiesel, Schlammblut und seine "Schwester" es nicht schafften ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er sie vermeiden sollte.

Als sie dann auch noch vom Wiesel herausgezogen wurde mussten sie sich gegenseitig festhalten um nicht aufzuspringen und Weasley an zu schreien, dass er es nicht Wert sei ihren Rave anzufassen.

Nach kurzer Zeit gingen sie dann auch in die Kerker. Sie setzten sich auch sofort in die vorderste Reihe.

Und das auch keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon kam Sev reinstolziert und hielt seine Rede. Die ganze Stunde über merkte man, dass er Draco und Blaise bevorzugte.

Das brachte die Gryffindors dazu sie noch mehr zu hassen, als sie es eh schon taten, für den einzigen Grund, dass sie Slytherins waren.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als der Unterricht zu ende war machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klassenraum. Auf den Weg dorthin fiel Harry auf, dass er gar nicht wusste wer der Lehrer für diese Klasse war.

Der Lehrer war auch gar nicht vorgestellt worden. Im Klassenraum angekommen setzte er sich alleine ganz hinten hin, da seine "Freunde" ihn anscheinend vergessen hatten.

Kurze Zeit später setzten sich Blaise und Draco auf beiden Seiten neben ihn. Blaise rechts und Draco links. Beide begrüßten ihn freundlich.

Harry begrüßte sie ebenfalls, auch wenn er erstaunt war. Vielleicht ahnten sie ja etwas und hatten schon nachgesucht, ob Harry Potter überhaupt noch lebte.

Er hoffte es inständig. Das würde auch alle einfacher machen. Aber jetzt interessierte es ihn erst wer denn der neue Lehrer war. Ein paar Minuten später kam Lucius in den Raum, beinahe wäre Harry der Mund offen gefallen.

Aber er erinnerte sich noch rechtzeitig daran, dass er ihn noch nicht kennen dürfte. Er bemerkte, das Draco und Blaise ihn aufmerksam beobachteten.

Gerade so, als ob sie darauf warteten, das er irgendeine verdächtige Handlung machte. Durch die Stunde wurde Harry langsam, aber sicher nervös.

Die Stunde mit Lucius als Lehrer, war sehr interessant und besser war, als alle anderen in den vorangegangenen Jahren, in denen er in Hogwarts war. Die Gryffindors hatten es nicht leicht, aber zu denen gehörte er ja leider.

Den Slytherins ging es gut, genau wie in Zaubertränke. Harry wurde zum Großteil neutral behandelt. Es schien, als wenn dadurch, das Draco und Blaise neben ihm saßen, ihn vor dem Hass auf die Gryffindors schützte.

In Harry kam langsam aber sicher der Verdacht auf, dass sie wenigstens eine Vermutung hatten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy war genervt. Die Gryffindors hatten wirklich keine Ahnung von allem. Wahrscheinlich verglichen sie ihn gerade mit Severus.

Draco und Blaise hatten sich neben Rave/Harry gesetzt, wahrscheinlich um anzudeuten, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen sollen. Aber sicher wussten sie auch, dass das die Gryffindors aufmerksam machen würden.

Sie würden, falls Harry die Slytherins verteidigte, in beschuldigen, dass er sie verraten habe. Da war er sich sicher, aber vielleicht wollten das Draco und Blaise gerade.

Er selbst hoffte, genau wie die Anderen, dass alles gut gehen wird. Lucius seufzte innerlich, konnte ja keine Schwäche vor den Idioten zeigen und fuhr mit seiner Lektüre fort.

Hier und da, das bedeutet jede paar Minuten, ermahnte er einen neuen Schüler aus Gryffindor, komischer Weise, wer hätte das den Gedacht, dachte er sarkastisch, dass sie aufpassen sollten.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte er wohl die meisten Punkte und Strafarbeiten verteilt die es je am ersten Schultag gab.

Er hatte bemerkt, das Draco und Blaise Harry immer ansahen, doch er ermahnte sie nicht, denn sie kannten alles schon, aber er sah, das Harry dadurch immer nervöser wurde und sich nicht wohl zu fühlen schien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beim Mittagessen beschwerte sich jeder Gryffindor bei ihm, dass er keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen hatte und auch sonst keine Strafen oder Ermahnungen.

Doch Dumbledore rettete ihn unwissend, indem er aufstand und um ruhe bat: "Wie ihr vielleicht bereits gemerkt habt, hatte ich gestern keinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste vorgestellt.

Das lag daran, dass er erst heute Morgen eingetroffen ist. Er wurde vom Ministerium hier her geschickt, um alles zu kontrollieren." Hier machte Dumbledore eine Pause, Severus sah ziemlich erfreut aus, um die bevorstehende Mitteilung zu hören.

Aber auch um Dumbledores einigermaßen gequälten Ausdruck zu sehen. "Euer neuer Lehrer ist Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius ging mit schnellen Schritten und wehenden Umhang auf den Lehrertisch zu und setzte sich neben Severus.

Die Slytherin fingen natürlich sofort an zu klatschen, aber die anderen drei Tische sahen entweder erstaunt und ängstlich, die Hufflepuffs, interessiert, aber auch ängstlich, die Ravenclaws, oder wütend und voller Hass, die Gryffindors zu ihm.

Harry hatte den Drang zu klatschen, tat es aber nicht. Als alles wieder ruhig geworden war, ging es normal weiter.

Harry musste immer und immer wieder beteuern, dass: "Ich weiß nicht warum.", "Ich glaube nicht das er mich wirklich mag."

Obwohl Harry die ganze Zeit wusste, dass Lucius Rave mochte, aber eben keinen Potter. Ron gab ihm die Schuld: "Du hättest doch was machen können! Immerhin hast du auch nicht wirklich während der Stunde aufgepasst!"

Jenni gab ihm Recht, und wenn Jenni etwas sagt oder tut konnte es ja nur wahr und richtig sein: "Du bist so ein Idiot, ich kann gar nicht glauben das du mein Bruder bist! Du bist es nicht einmal wert ein Potter genannt zu werden! MEINE Eltern würden sich sicher für dich schämen wenn sie lebten!"

Das war zuviel für Harry, der alles von ihr dulden musste: "Ich hatte mir nicht ausgesucht ein Potter zu werden! Dein Bruder wollte ich eh nie sein!

Ich wäre lieber der Schoßhund von Dumbledore, als dein wirklicher Bruder zu sein!" Damit drehte Harry sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus der Halle und an den See.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco und Blaise hatten gemerkt, das Harry ziemlich schnell aus dem Klassensaal verschwunden war. Sie gingen in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Slytherin Tisch.

Draco sah zu Harry rüber. Nach kurzer Zeit stupste er Blaise an und nickte zum Gryffindor Tisch. Jetzt sah auch Blaise rüber und dass gerade rechtzeitig um Harry Ausbruch mitzuerleben.

Der Slytherin Tisch war erstaunt und verwirrt, so wie der Rest der Schule. Blaise blinzelte und sah Draco an: "Also, ich denke, dass Rave sich mindestens ein wenig an alles erinnert, sonst hätte er wohl kaum das da eben gesagt."

Draco nickte und sie folgten Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Lehrertisch sahen sich Severus und Lucius auch erstaunt an, grinsten dann aber ein wenig, sie würden es später bereden, aber sie wussten jetzt, dass es noch Hoffnung gab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore hatte keine so erfreuten Gedanken. Rave hatte doch alles vergessen oder? Langsam kamen Zweifel in Dumbledore auf, aber er wäre doch zu Malfoy oder Zaibini gerannt, nachdem sie gekommen waren.

Außerdem wäre er wohl kaum so langer ihn der Schule geblieben. Sein Zauber musste einfach geklappt haben. Da war er sich sicher. Das eben war wahrscheinlich nur ein Ausrutscher, weil Ron Weasley etwas gesagt hatte, was seine frühere Persönlichkeit hatte vorkommen lassern.

Er würde später wieder zum Entschuldigen kommen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hatte sich mittlerweile an den Ufer des Sees gesetzt, irgendwo im hintersten Teil, wo er sich sicher war, das keiner nachsehen würde.

Er realisierte jetzt erst langsam was er da eben gemacht hatte. Jetzt hoffte er, dass Dumbledore es einfach nur als einen Ausrutscher abstempelt.

Harry war sich bewusst, dass er sich bald entschuldigen musste. Das war, was Dumbledore das erwarten würde.

Er hatte nicht zu viel verraten. Er musste sich nur noch eine gute Ausrede für den Ausrutscher einfallen lassen. Aber dass konnte noch eine Weile warten.

Erst einmal musste er sich beruhigen und sich darauf einstellen wieder allen gegenüberzustehen. Sein Vater, Lucius, Draco und Blaise freuten sich sicher schon darüber.

Immerhin, war er einer der Einzigen, wen nicht der Einzigste, der nicht aus Slytherin kam, kein Todesser war und nicht Severus Snape hieß, der gegen Jennifer Potter redete.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich nach hinten, um sich auf seinen Rücken fallen zu lassen. Dadurch sah er den Himmel und merkte, dass es bereits dunkel war und er Wahrsagen verpasst hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Trawelney seinen Tod vorhergesagt. Oder so etwas in der Art. Harry war sich auch sicher, dass keiner nach ihm suchte, sie warteten sicher, bis er wieder von alleine kommen.

Er war ganz in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte, deshalb auch nicht das sich Schritte näherten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco und Blaise suchten schon eine ganze Weile nach Harry. Sie hatten schon fast aufgegeben, dass er am See war, als sie ein rascheln hörte.

Sie gingen an den Ursprung des Geräusches und fanden Harry am Boden liegend und zum Himmel guckend.

Beide setzten sich an jeweils eine Seite neben Harry. Dieser guckte auf und sah Beide überrascht an. "Hi, Harry." Sagte Draco. Harry blinzelte ihn kurz verwirrt an und nickte zur Begrüßung.

"Wieso hast du deine "Schwester" angeschrieen?" fragte Blaise, nach einer kurzen Pause. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Aber innerlich dachte er schnell nach, er brauchte unbedingt eine realistische Antwort.

Den er wusste, dass sie erst Ruhe geben würden, wenn sie die Antworten hatten, die sie wollten. Dabei hatten sie sehr viel Geduld, was bei Anderen Sachen nicht der Fall war.

"Wieso bist du raus gerannt?" fragte diesmal Draco. Harry seufzte kurz, ihm fiel auf, dass er sehr viel geseufzt hatte. Auch hatte er schon sehr viel Ärger, obwohl, es erst der erste Tag war, wie sollte er dann erst ein ganzes Jahr überleben?

Ohne die Beiden hätte er es sicher locker geschafft. Aber sie waren ja leider da.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie diesen Ton gehört hatten, wussten sie, dass sie gewonnen hatten. Das war bei Rave jedenfalls immer so.

Und wieso sollte es deshalb dieses Mal anders sein? Sie waren ja eigentlich ein und die selbe Person.

"Meine Schwester sagte, unsere Eltern würden sich für mich schämen. Ich sei es nicht wert ihr Bruder zu sein. Sie sagte so etwas zwar die ganze Zeit, aber dass brachte das Fass zum überlaufen." Erklärte ihnen Harry.

Harry wusste das er ihnen nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte, aber es war in einem gewissen Sinne war, den so war es wirklich.

Sowohl Draco, als auch Blaise wussten das er ihnen etwas verschwieg. Sie hatten auch gemerkt, dass Harry das Wort "unsere" seltsam ausgesprochen hatte.

Das erweckte ihre Neugier, beide nickten verstehend: "Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht halb so lange mit ihr ausgehalten, wie du. Ich hätte sie auch nicht einfach angeschrieen, sondern eine geschlagen."

Harry sah sie kurz perplex an. Sie wollten doch lieber sagen, dass sie sie zum Tode gefoltert hätten. Er hätte das auch viel lieber gemacht.

Aber er durfte nicht. Später vielleicht, aber jetzt nicht. "Ich bin nur herausgegangen, weil ich es nicht mehr in ihrer Gegenwart aushalten konnte."

Wieder nickten beide verstehend. Beide jubelten gedanklich, wegen seiner Worte. Immerhin wussten sie jetzt, dass er das-Mädchen-das-lebt nicht mochte.

Draco redete weite mit ihm: "Wieso lässt du uns schleimige Slytherins eigentlich bei dir sitzen und schimpfst uns nicht aus, wie die anderen Gryffindors?"

Harry dachte kurz nach, wie er es sagen konnte ohne sich davon zu geben: "Ich sehe aber keinen Schleim an euch." Antwortete er lächelnd. Draco und Blaise lachten.

"Du weißt wie Blaise das meinte." Harry nickte: "Ich sehe nicht was schlimm an euch ist." Harry wusste das, dass äußerst naiv klang und setzte noch dazu: "Außerdem hatte ich ein Gefühl."

"Was denn für ein Gefühl?" fragten Draco und Blaise gleichzeitig. Harry musste sich ein Lachen zurückhalten.

"Als ob ich euch vertrauen sollte. Als ob ich euch schon kennen würde." Fuhr Harry fort und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Draco wäre beinahe vor Freude aufgesprungen, als er diese Worte hörte. Blaise hatte auch mühe nicht erfreut aufzuschreien.

Ganz zufrieden war aber keiner der Beiden, er hatte immerhin nicht gesagt, dass er Rave war, nicht einmal indirekt.

Aber jetzt fühlten sie sich besser, sie konnten immerhin ihr Freunde sein.

Auch Harry freute sich, als er die erfreuten Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern sah. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie beide seine Freunde sind. Auch wenn er jetzt Harry Potter war.

So war er wenigstens in ihrer Nähe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autor Lylith

Ich hoffe doch, dass dieser Teil gut ist. Ich hatte eine Weile keinen Teil mehr hochgeladen, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich schreiben sollte, oder was passieren sollte.

Außerdem wollte ich fragen ob jemand lust hatte mit mir eine Fanfic zu schreiben?


	4. Ferien

Harry Potter

Ferien

Sorry, dass ich eine ganze Weile für diesen Teil gebraucht hatte. Ich hoffe dass er euch gefällt, denn ich habe mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Seht es als geschenkt wegen des neuen Jahres.

Hier ist der vierte Teil von Shadowed Darkness.

* * *

Es war jetzt schon kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile bei Dumbledore entschuldigt und sich einigermaßen mit den anderen Gryffindors.

Aber so wirklich hatte er sich mit ihnen immer noch nicht verstanden, denn Harry war oft in der Gesellschaft von Draco und Blaise.

Ron, Hermine und Jennifer hatten sich sehr oft mit ihm in den Haaren. Sie wollten ihn immer dazu bringen, nicht mehr mit Slytherins Zeit zu verbringen.

Sie seien schlecht für ihn. Sie hätten etwas Schlimmes vor, usw. Harry ignorierte sie meistens. Was sie nur noch mehr aufregte.

Harry hatte es sogar schon geschafft, fast als einer von den Slytherin akzeptiert zu werden. Aber er hatte auch eine schwere Zeit nicht einfach, entweder seinen Vater, Lucius, Draco oder Blaise anzuspringen.

Aber bis jetzt hatte alles so geklappt, dass er sich nicht verraten hatte. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen ihn für die Weihnachtsferien zu den Malfoys zu lassen, einen Grund dafür konnte er sich sicher ausdenken oder Dumbledore dass überlassen.

Er war sich mittlerweile nämlich schon sicher, dass seine Familie wusste wer er ist. Sie würden ihm sicher helfen die Kugel zu bekommen.

Außerdem hielt er es nicht mehr aus diese Show abzuhalten und ihnen nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Auch vermisste er sie.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry einer der ersten in der großen Halle, denn es war Wochenende und die meisten schliefen noch bis zur Mittagszeit und Frühstücken war kaum jemand.

Harry hatte sich vorgenommen, dass er nach dem Frühstück zu Blaise und Draco gehen würde und sie fragen ob sie in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gehen würden.

Wahrscheinlich würden sie bleiben, wenn er sagen würde, dass er auch bleiben würde. Harry überlegte sich schon mal, wie er die Frage, ob er bei ihnen die Ferien verbringen dürfe, stellen sollte.

Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie zustimmen würden, aber er wollte es nicht in irgendeiner Art verdächtig erscheinen lassen.

Harry traf sie beim rausgehen aus der Halle an" Hi Harry." "Hi Blaise, Draco."

"Kommst du mal mit" fragte Blaise ihn"Wir wollen mal mit dir reden."

Harry dachte kurz nach, da waren sie ihm wohl zuvor gekommen" Natürlich."

Sie gingen zusammen nach draußen in den verbotenen Wald, zu einer Lichtung und setzten sich hin. Harry bewunderte noch eine Weile die Lichtung und ihr Aussehen, bevor er sich zu ihnen wendete.

"Über was wolltet ihr mit mir reden" fragte er dann beide.

Draco und Blaise sahen sich kurz an bevor Blaise sprach" Wir wollten dich etwas wegen denn Weihnachtsferien fragen..."

Fing er an und pauste dann kurz" Ob du hier bleibst oder irgendwo hingehst..."

Draco rollte mit den Augen zu Blaise Anlauf die eigentliche Frage zu stellen, er verstand nicht wirklich, warum Blaise so anfing:

"Was Blaise fragen wollte, war, ob du vielleicht bei mir auf Malfoy Manor zu den Ferien möchtest."

Harry sah sie kurz überrascht an, da hatten sie das gefragt was er fragen wollte. Na ja, jetzt musste er nicht mehr fragen, sondern nur nicht Dumbledore davon überzeugen ihn gehen zu lassen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und tat unsicher"Warum nicht? Aber darf ich dass überhaupt? Haben deine Eltern nichts dagegen"

"Nein, nein" Kam die prompte Antwort von Beiden wie aus einem Munde. Draco konnte sich kaum davor zurückhalten vor Freude in die Luft zu springen und er da, dass es Blaise genauso ging.

Harry nickte vorsichtig, sich innerlich bewusst, dass beide sich kaum davor zurückhalten konnten und nicht in die Luft zu springen. "Aber ich muss zuerst fragen, ob ich darf."

Draco winkte ab"Das wird kein Problem sein, mein Vater wird sich darum kümmern.

Und... hast du Lust mit uns zu den Slytherin Räumen zu gehen und mit uns eine Runde...Karten zu spielen"

Harry lächelte ein wenig, als er die Hoffnung hörte, die in Dracos Stimme mit schwang"Dann würdet ihr aber einem Gryffindor die Räume von euch Slytherin zeigen."

"Na und. Macht uns nichts aus. Außerdem bist duz nicht der typische Gryffindor, und wir mögen dich." Entgegnete Blaise seinen Worten.

"Dann ist es okay."

* * *

Harry kam erst später am Abend zurück, denn sie hatten noch eine ganze Weile Karten gespielt und Schach, die Anderen Slytherin waren sehr tolerant ihm gegenüber, was wohl daran lag, das die Malfoys sehr hoch im Ansehen waren.

Harry lächelten über diesen Tag, in Schach hatte er sie immer wieder besiegt, den anscheinend hatten sie, nachdem er ein paar mal verloren hatte, erkannt, das er nicht richtig gespielt hatte und ihn davon überzeugt, das er anfängt richtig zu spielen.

Die Gryffindor hatten nie bemerkt, dass er sich nur so gibt, aber sie kannten ihn auch nicht so lange wie Draco und Blaise.

Und so unglaublich es sich auch anhören mag, Snape hatte sie mit Essen versorgt gehabt, nachdem er sie weder zu Mittag, noch zum Abendessen gesehen hatte.

Dann hatte er beim Schach nur noch gewonnen, aber er war ja nicht umsonst der Stratege der Gruppe.

Draco und Blaise wurde es nach einer Weile zu blöd andauernd zu verlieren und sie spielten dann Wahrheit oder Pflicht und Flaschen drehen. (Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was es da für einen unterschied gibt? Ich finde die Spiele sind doch eigentlich gleich.)

Als er den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftssaal betrat wird er auch schon gleich von den Gryffindor belagert, die wissen wollten, wo er war, mit wem er dort war und seit wann er dort war.

Harry konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, sie nicht alle zu verhexen und antwortete ihnen ruhig.

Sofort kam auch schon die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Alle waren geschockt, er wurde angeschrieen und ermahnt, dass alle Slytherin böse seien.

"Harry! Kannst du dir überhaupt denken, was sie alles mit dir anstellen hätten können" Kam auch schon gleich von Seamus.

Noch ein paar weitere ähnliche Kommentare und Ron musste natürlich auch seinen Mist dazu geben, genau wie Jennifer.

"Wie kannst du nur mit den schleimigen, fiesen mini Todessern rumhängen, konntest du nicht mit Leuten von der guten Seite zusammen Karten spielen"

Was weiß er schon, dachte sich Harry, Ron war soooo in einer Sicht von Schwarz und weiß, wie nebenbei ungefähr ¾ der restlichen Menschheit.

"Wie kann mein Bruder mit hinterlistigen Schlangen herumhängen, die sicher schon planen mich zu entführen? Wie kannst du nur"

Und so lief sie weinend davon, aber erst nachdem sie ihm eine geklatscht hatte.

Natürlich sahen ihr alle Symphatisch hinterher. Harry sah ihr nur voller Hass und Wut hinterher und hielt sich die Hand an seine Wange.

Als dann die Gryffindors ihn mit Wut in ihren Augen ansahen, wusste Harry das er nun schnellst möglich einen Abgang machen musste und ging mit der Entschuldigung, dass er müde sei ins Bett.

Harry schloss, als er ihm Bett lag die Vorhänge zu und belegte sein Bett mit Schutzzauber. Vorsichtshalber, nicht das jemand auf die Idee käme ihm auch nicht einen Streich zu spielen.

* * *

Draco und Blaise sahen sich beide lächelnd und mit großer Freude an nachdem Harry gegangen war. Sie sprangen sich sogar gegenseitig in die Arme und gaben sich einen Kuss.

"Das ist gut gegangen! Wir haben endlich mal wieder Zeit mit ihm verbracht" Beide wünschten sich zwar die Zeit ein Wenig anders verbracht zu haben, so vielleicht in ihrem Schlafsaal, aber so waren sie auch zufrieden.

Blaise stimmte zu"Und er verbring die Ferien mit uns" Jetzt mussten sie nur noch Dracos Vater bescheid sagen, sodass er Dumbledore dazu brachte ihren Rave zu erlauben, die Ferien bei ihnen zu verbringen, was wohl kein Zuckerschlecken sein würde.

Am Anfang, als sie Harry mit in den Gemeinschaftssaal brachten, war er noch etwas unsicher und angespannt, aber die anderen Slytherins waren nett zu ihm und sagte nicht gegen ihn.

Langsam aber sicher wurde er dann auch entspannter und sie spielten auch mit anderen und nicht nur Blaise und Draco.

Beim Schach hatten sie ihn mehrmals besiegt gehabt und sich gewundert, denn sie hatten nie eine Chance gegen Rave gehabt und so beobachteten sie ihn genauer.

Blaise erkannte dann manchmal einen Zwangshaften Zug beim Spiel und sagte Harry er solle richtig spielen. "Aber ich spiele doch richtig"

War seine Antwort, sie hatten zwar eine Weile gebraucht, hatten ihn dann aber dazu gebracht sich nicht mehr dazu zu zwingen zu verlieren.

Danach waren sie diejenigen, die durchgehend verloren. Das hielten aber weder Draco noch Blaise aus, andauernd zu verlieren und so spielten sie andere Spiele.

* * *

Harry bekam auch schon am nächsten Morgen die Nachricht, er solle in das Büro vom Direktor.

Dumbledore wartete auch schon auf ihn, schien aber nicht wirklich seine freundliche Maske aufrecht halten zu können.

Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, das er sich an das Gespräch mit Lucius Malfoy erinnerte und sich immer noch darüber ärgerte, das er es nicht geschafft hatte einen plausiblen Grund dafür zu finden, das Harry nicht nach Malfoy Manor durfte.

Und jetzt musste er Harry sagen, wo er in den Ferien hinmusste und innerlich hoffte er, dass sie noch nicht herausgefunden hatten, wer Harry in Wirklichkeit war.

Aber wenn sie es wüssten, würden sie sicher versuchen ihn zurückzubekommen. Das taten sie nach seinem Wissen nicht und so hoffte er mehr, als er wusste, dass sie noch nichts herausgefunden hatten.

Oder dass sie ihn schon aufgegeben hatten... Das war aber höchst wahrscheinlich nur Wunschdenken von ihm.

Als Harry hereinkam versuchte er ihn wie immer mit seinem großväterlichen Lächeln zu beschenken.

Harry kam nervös herein, kaum hatte er sich gesetzt fragte er aber Dumbledore"Weswegen wollten sie mich sehen, Professor Dumbledore"

"Ich hatte gestern ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Lucius Malfoy... Er hatte gesagt, dass du die Wehnachtsferien bei Draco und seiner Familie verbringen willst.

Ich kann dir nicht verbieten dort hin zu gehen, aber ich wollte dich noch mal persönlich fragen. Harry mein Junge, willst du aus freien Willen zu Malfoy Manor?

Weißt du auch wer dort wahrscheinlich auch alles sein wird" Hier machte Dumbledore eine kurze Pause, er wollte Harry dazu bringen unsicher zu werden, falls er wirklich dort hin wollte.

Harry sah von außen nachdenklich aus, aber innen lächelte er. Ja, er wusste wer dort wahrscheinlich alles Anwesend sein wird.

Seine Eltern, die Malfoys, Selene Zaibini und Tom Riddle/ Voldemort. Störte ihn zwar nicht, aber anscheinend versuchte Dumbledore ihn mit dieser "Anwesenheitserläuterung" angst einzujagen.

Harry schüttelte denn Kopf, als Antwort auf Dumbledore Frage und schaute ihn fragend an.

Dumbledore fuhr fort"Sicher werden dort nicht nur die Malfoys sein, sondern auch die Zaibinis.

Mr. Zaibini Jr. Und Mr. Malfoy Jr. sind sicher nicht nur während Schulzeit meist zusammen... wenn man genauer nachdenkt, hatte man sie doch nie ohne den Anderen gesehen, oder, mein Junge"

Harry hatte den drang Dumbledore an den Hals zu springen und ihm zu "sagen" er solle ihn nicht immer "Mein Junge" nennen, aber schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf, als Antwort auf Dumbledore Frage.

Dieser grinste innerlich schon triumphierend, denkend, dass er Harry davon abbringen konnte zu gehen, jetzt musste er nur noch eins draufsetzen.

"Es könnte auch passieren, das bei den Malfoys zu besuch Voldemort kommt und ich glaube kaum daran, dass er einem Potter, egal welchen, gut gesinnt ist/ sein wird."

Dann schaute ihn Dumbledore nur besorgt an, als ob er sich sorgen um ihn machen würde.

Harry blinzelte. DAMIT wollte Dumbledore ihn abhalten in den Ferien nach Malfoy Manor zu gehen? Das war einfach lächerlich.

Jetzt tat Harry sehr naiv an und antwortete"Aber Draco und Blaise sind doch meine Freunde, sie würden mir nichts antun."

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf"Ich hatte nicht gesagt dass sie dir direkt etwas antun wollen würden, aber niemand kann dass so genau bei ihren Eltern sagen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er wusste ganz genau dass sie Rave niemals was antun würden und da er Rave war hatte er also nichts zu befürchten.

"Und ich glaube kaum, dass wenn Voldemort vorbeikommt, er sich Monate oder Wochen früher angemeldet hatte..."

Musste er gar nicht, dachte Harry schmunzelnd, er war doch immer da, die Erwachsenen waren eh so gut wie immer zusammen... wie ihre Kinder.

"Er wird dir auch wohl kaum eine Vorwarnung geben. Außerdem sind die Malfoy "bekannte" Schwarzmagier und Todesser."

Dumbledore konnte aber Harry sicher nicht von seiner Entscheidung abwenden. "Ich will trotzdem zu ihnen in den Ferien gehen."

"Aber mein Junge..." Fing Dumbledore an, aber Harry unterbrach ihn"Sie sind meine Freunde und ich vertraue ihnen, sie hatten auch noch nie etwas schlechtes gegen mich getan."

Dumbledore seufzte, gab nach und schickte Harry mit einer Handbewegung raus.

Harry ging zufrieden mit sich raus und suchte nach Draco und Blaise um mit ihren zu klären, wann sie abgeholt werden und wo.

* * *

Harry fand sie auch schnell am See, dort wo sie ihn nach dem Fiasko (seinem "Streit" mit den Gryffindors) gefunden hatten.

Er setzte sich zu ihnen. "Hey Blaise, Draco. " "Hya Harry. "

"Darfst du mit nach Malfoy Manor kommen" Fragte Draco, obwohl er eigentlich schon die Antwort wusste, aber er wollte es unbedingt noch einmal von Harry hören.

"Ja. Dumbledore hat zwar versucht mich zu überreden doch nicht mit zu kommen, aber er hatte es dann doch erlaubt."

Blaise schnaubte wütend über Dumbledores Versuch ihren Rave von ihnen zu halten. Draco guckte nur böse.

Harry sah sie kurz perplex an, grinste dann vergnügt über ihr Verhalten, was hätte er auch anderes von ihnen erwarten können.

Er bemerkte aber nicht, dass sie, auch wenn sie sich aufgeregt hatten, ihn immer noch aus den Augenwinkeln ansahen.

Sowohl Draco, als auch Blaise erkannten dieses Lächeln sofort: Rave hatte immer so über sie gelächelt, wenn sie etwas Kindisches taten, oder wenn sich über ihr Verhalten amüsierte, was ziemlich oft vorkam.

* * *

Endlich waren die Ferien da und die Schüler freuten sich über die "Ruhe" genauso wie die Lehrer.

Draco, Blaise und Harry trafen sich in Hogsmead, wo sie von Dracos Vater abgeholt werden sollten, dieser kam immer pünktlich, aber sie waren zu früh da und warteten jetzt deshalb auf ihn.

Paar Minuten später kam er auch schon und sie wurden per Portschlüssel nach Malfoy Manor gebracht.

* * *

Lylith

Nochmals entschuldige ich mich dafür, das ich so lange nicht geschrieben hatte, aber ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit der Schule (sechser in Latein) und durfte deshalb ne Weile nicht mehr an den Computer und mir viel nichts ein, wie ich die Fanfic weiterführen könnte.


	5. Malfoy Manor

**Shadowed Darkness**

**Teil 5**

Da ihr anscheinend alle wollt, dass ich Raves Deckung auffliegen lasse, werde ich es vielleicht auch tun. Um dass herauszufinden, müsst ihr diesen Teil aber lesen. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß dabei.

Ich entschuldige mich dafür das es so lange gedauert hat ; hab aber schon gesagt das ich viel zu tun hatte... hoffe ihr seid mir nciht zu sauer...

* * *

In der Eigangshalle sah sich Harry begeistert um und die Anderen ließen ihn dass ruhig machen. Vielleicht würde sich dass erneute ansehen der Manor eine Erinnerung in Harry hervorrufen könnte.

Zwar dachten die Malfoys, dass er sich dass nur so ansah, weil er dass alles „noch nie" gesehen hatte, wenn die nur wüssten.

Aber Harry sah sich nur so um, weil er froh war wieder hier zu sein. „Draco, du solltest deinem Freund endlich mal sein Zimmer sein."

Sagte Narcissa zu ihrem Sohn, und fügte dann hinzu: „… Und nimm Blaise auch mit." Fügte sie hinzu, als sie Blaise ansah.

Dieser hatte, nachdem er hörte, dass Draco ihn herumführen solle und es „Dracos Freund" war, einen rötlichen Ton im Gesicht bekommen und schien wirklich gerne etwas dagegen sagen zu mögen.

Harry drehte sich nur mit einem lächelnden Gesicht zu Narcissa um: „Gut, Tan… ähm… Mrs. Malfoy."

Lucius blinzelte, irgendetwas war an diesem Satz seltsam, dass fand Narcissa acuh, aber in einer anderen Weise, denn ihr gefiel die Anrede nicht.

„Nenn micht doch Narcissa, oder einsach nur Cissa, Harry." Denn, wenn er sie so formal anredete, kam er ihr zu fremd vor für ihren geschmack.

Lucius hingegen fiel sein Versprecher (hört sich komisch an nicht?) auf. Denn ihm fiel auf, dass Harry/Rave sie als erstes anders aansprechen wollte, also konnte es sein…?

Er verengte seine Augen, vielleicht erinnerte sich Rave doch an mehr als sie glaubten, oder sogar an alles?

Aber das hieße ja… seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig… dass er ihnen die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt hatte!

Wenn Severus in diesem Fall recht hatte, dann hatte Rave irgendetwas gesichtet, was für ihn wichtig schien.

Das musste er überprüfen und dabei auch gleich nachsehen, was der senile alte alles in der Schule gelagert hatte.

Lucius entschuldigte sich schnell und sagte er habe noch etwas wichtiges zu bearbeiten, was ihm eben eingefallen sei.

Beim rausgehen gab er Cissa noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er wollte ihr nichts sagen, um am Ende nicht als Falsch bewiesen zu werden.

Das würde nämlich bedeuten, dass er Severus, Sirius, Regulus, Selena und den Anderen falsche Hoffnung gemacht hatte.

Dann wqürde er sie nur noch mehr verletzen. „Mmmh…" war Narcissas einzige Antwort darauf.

Ihr Mann hatte ewtwas vor, dfa war sie sich aicher, den sie wusste genau, dass er keine Arbeit mehr hatte.

Narcissa war sich nur noch nicht sicher, was er zu verbergen hatte. Aber anscheinend musste sich scih gedulden, bis er wiederkam, sie würde es schon noch aus ihm herasubekommen!

Das wäre doch gelacht falls sie es nicht schaffen würde!

Harry sah es nicht gerne, dass Lucius wegging. Hatte er sich verraten? Kam ihm nicht so vor, aber er war schon immer sehr genau und passte auf Kleinigkeiten auf.

Wenn man etwas fast gänzlich Unauffälliges herausfinden wollte, entdecken wollte, dann fragte man Lucius Malfoy.

Harry dachte schnell zurück an alleswas passiert war, seitdem er hier angekommen war. Ahhh… er hatte

Mrs. Malfoy fast wie früher immer genannt, nämlich Tante Cissa, so nannte sie außerdem ach Blaise.

Dann verengte Rave die Augen, würde Onkel Lucy es etwa jemanden sagen?

Wahrescheinlcih nicht… aus angst falsch gelegen zu haben, vielleicht sollte er wirklich mal bescheid sagen, sodass sie die Charade nicht weiter fürhren mussten.

Dann gingen Harry, Draco und Blaise los.

Narcissa war derweil auf den Weg zu Selena und wenn jemand bei ihr war, auch die Anderen zu fragen ob sie vielleicht auch nur sie geringste Ahnung hatte, was Lucius hatte.

Lucius saß schon in seinem Büro, mit semtlichen Bücher in denen er irgendetwas über die Schätze Hogwarts finden konnte, auf seinem Tisch.

Er hoffte nur dass er etwas finden würde, aber es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass Dumbledor etwas neues angeschafft hatte.

Wäre ja nichts neues… Deswegen hatte er auch die Berrichte von denen Aufpassern (Spionen) gesammelt, mit alllen informationen an denen Dumbledore beteiligt war, und dass waren viele (fast alle voehandenen).

Wenn er Glück hatte würde er schnell Sachen finden, an denen Rave interessiert sein könnte, was nicht vieles war.

Und wenn er kein Glück hatte, Lucius sah kurz auf den Stappel Bücher, dann konnte er diese Nacht schlafen vergessen. Er seufzte… auf ins Gefecht.

Mittlerweile waren Draco, Harry und Blaise in Harrys Zimmer angekommen. Harry sah sich in seinem Zimmerum, es kam ihm auf eien gewisse Weise bekannt vor, konnte es sein…

„Schönes Zimmer." Draco und Blaise sahen sich grinsend an: „Gut dass es dir gefällt." Nachdem Draco diesen Satz gehört hatte hätte er fast laut aufgelacht.

Kein Wunder dass es ihm gefiel, etwas anderes hätten sie auch nicht erwartet, immerhin war und ist das hier Raves Zimmer, also seines.

Solange er hier war, konnte er ja wieder in sein altes Zimmer ziehen. Die Kleiderschränke waren auch noch voll mit Raves Kleidung, die er natürlich auch anziehen durfte.

Zwar hatte er in Sape Manor mehr Klamotten, aber hier waren auch sehr viele.

Alle drei hatten, da sie sehr oft Zuhause wechselten, wollten sie nicht jedesmal neu packen und genug Geld hatten sie ja auch (Ich aber nicht).

„Komm. Wir zeigen dir jetzt dne Rest der Manor." Fügte Blaise hinzu. (erinnert ihr euch noch an seinen Satz?).

So schnell verging auch schon der Tag.

Am Abend lag Rave im Bett (Alleine) und dachte nach (was sonst?). Ob es wohl von Vorteil wäre ihnen alles zu offenbaren, dass sie ihnen helfen würden, wusste er…

Einerseits…

wollte er es unbedingt…

aber andererseits…

Rave drehte sich auf die Seite…

was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, als er beschlossen hatte ihnen nichts zu sagen?

Seine Eltern machten sich sicher riesige sorgen um ihn! Aber ein wenig konnte er es dann auch noch geheim halten, natürlich nicht so krampfhaft wie früher, aber er konnte sich jetzt ebenso gut an ihrem Verhalten amüsieren…

So vergingen Tage… Und Harry lies manchmel extra etwas aus ihm herausrutschen, was denn eindruck machte, dass er sich noch an etwas erinnerte.

Lucius hatte er kaum gesehen, aber Rave war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis er ihn damit ihn irgendeiner Weise in die Falle zu locken versuichen würde, um zu verraten was er noch alles Weiß.

Er hoffte nur, dass ihm die anderen nicht zu sauer waren. Am Mittwoch, in der zweiten Ferienwoche am Fruhstückstisch um zehn Uhr am Morgen fing Lucius an mit ihm ein unschuldiges, normales und alltägliches Gespräch zu halten (hört man den Sarkasmus schon?).

„Sag mal Harry… seit wann weißt du schon von deiner Schwester. Ich hatte gehört, dass du es erst sehr viel später erfahren hattest.

Du solltest bei einer Verwandten von deiner Mutter gewohnt haben." Harry biss kurz etwas von seinem Marmeladen Brot ab und sah Lucius dann an:

„Ja, meine Verwandte hieß Luise, Dumbledore hatte gedacht, dass ich tot war. Von Voldemort getötet", von wem sagte er noch einmal mit absicht, „Meine Tante Luise hatte ihn dann einen Brief geschrieben und ihn eingeladen.

So hatte er micht „entdeckt" und schon praktisch „weggestohlen"." Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Dann sah Harry in das Gesicht der Anderen an, alle waren hier: Vater (Regulus), Dad (Severus), Paps (Sirius), Tom, Selena, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco und Blaise.

Ihnen schien die Wortwahl von ihm nicht wirklich zu gefallen. „Dannach hatte ich meine Schwester Jenni kennengelernt."

Narcissa setzte an: „Wie ging es die dort?" Harry überlegte kurz, anlügen konnte er sie nicht wirklich gänzlich, also die „Wahrheit":

„Ganz gut. Ich hatte ein paar Freunde", die Slytherins, „und zwei „beste"", Draco und Blaise, „Ich habe auch so ziemlioch alles bekommen, was ich wollte.

Aber ich glöaube ich sie auch viel um mich sorgen lassen, mit den ganzen Ausflügen die wir zu dritt gemacht hatten."

Zu Raves gefallen nickten die Erwachsenen zustimmend auf seine Aussagen. Dann fasste ihn Severus mit seinem Blick, dieser hatte neutral zu ihm getan, während er hier war. Anscheinend, wenn er sie Miene seines Dads noch richtig lesen konnte, dann hatte er bemerkt, was er da redete.

Und dass alles so gesagt wurde, wie es war als er als Rave bei ihnen war: „Anscheinedn vestehst du dich nicht wirklich gut mit den anderen Gryffindoren und besonders Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Potter, aber umso besser mit den Slytherins und sie hatten von anfang an keine Vorurteil gegen sie wie Andere aus ihrem Haus, Mr. Potter."

Denn letzten Teil zischte er noch gefährlicher wie vorher schon. Harry sah ihn mit einem grinsenden Gesicht an:

„Wieso sollte ich? Sie würden mir ja so oder so nichts tun."

„Wieso denkst du dass Harry?" fragte Regulus. Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und antwortete:

„Ich hatte ihnen nichts getan… und sagte ich nicht ich hatte ein paar Freunde außer zwei? Was sollte ich damit gemeint haben?"

Tom verengte seine Augen und sah ihn durchdringen an.

Harry sah ihn direkt in die Augen. Toms Augen weiteten sich auffallend, und er setzte an etwas zu sagen.

Selena die jetzt wusste was los war und schon eh vorher den verdacht hatte kam ihm aber zuvor: „Du erinnerst dich noch an alles!"

Harry, oder jetzt nur noch Rave bis Hogwarts, sah kurz auf die Seite, weg von allen Gesichtern und nickte dann vorsichtig: „Der Zauber hatte nicht gewirkt…", antwortete er während er ihre Mienen beobachtete…

* * *

Lylith

Jetzt haben sie es ja schon herausgefunden, wie sie wohl reagieren werden? Ob sie ihm wütend sein werden? Es ihm übel nehemn werden?

hm... das werdet ihr schnell erfahren ) dieses mal hab ich 2 chapter auf einmal hohgeladen... ich hoffe ihr freut euch darüber... achja, wegen den rechtschreib fehlern in beiden chaps entshculdige ich mich, hab keine beta leserin mehr :-(...


	6. Ferien Ende

**Shadowed Darkness**

Ferien Ende

ok, der nächste teil ohne große warte zeit, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt aber das ich nciht sizten bleiben werde

auch wenn mein durschnitt nicht unbedingt gut ist... aber naja...

* * *

Mehrere Keucher waren zu hören, und auch mehrere Stühle hörte man auf den Boden aufschlagen.

Sogleich erfuhr Rave auch am eigenen Leib den Grund warum die Stühle gefallen waren und wessen Stühle es waren, denn er wurde von zwei Seiten so fest umarmt, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

Keine zwei Sekunden später wurde er von noch einer weiteren Person „liebevoll" Umarmt.

Sogleich gingen ging es auch mit den Fragen, wie den Standpauken los, auch wenn nur er diesesmal gemeint war, und dass nicht wegen einem kleinen Ausflug mit Draco und Blaise, die ihm außerdem immer noch die Luft abschnürten und die Tatsache, dass Sirius das gleiche Tat, half ihm auch nicht weiter.

„Könntet ihr mich jetzt bitte wieder loslassen? Ich habe noch vor eine Weile weiterzuleben und nicht wegen Luftmangels frühzeitig dass zeitliche zu Segnen."

Als ihm aber keiner zuhörte und er sich langsam wirklich mal ernsthafte sorgen um seinen Luftmangelnden Zustand machte, musste er sich wohl oder übel zwangshaft befreien.

Jetzt konnte er zwar wieder Atmen, aber helfen tat ihm das nicht wirklich, denn er hatte mittlerweile auch noch Kopfschmerzen bekommen, von dem ganzen durcheinander reden.

Anscheinend half beschweren nicht viel… gar nichts, also musste er sich seinem Schicksal geschlagen hingeben, Rave seufzte, dass wird mein Ende…

Dann, endlich, nach… geschlagenen 180 Minuten, oder auch 3 Stunden, schienen sie fertig zu sein.

Niemand hatte mehr etwas über dass er schimpfen oder sich beschweren konnte, oder ihnen war einfach nur die Luft ausgegangen.

Sie setzten sich wieder hin. Nur wesentlich näher als ihm lieb war, und ihm er konnte schon die Ausfragerei vorher sehen… dass konnte ja was werden…

Er erzählte ihnen alles, auch über die Magiekugel, die Dumbledore besaß. Nur verstanden sie nicht warum er ihenen nicht bescheid gesagt hatte:

„Wieso hast du uns nicht bescheid gesagt? „ fragte Severus, „Wir hätten dir geholfen." Fuhr er fort.

„Dann hättest du nicht alleine sein brauchen." Fügte Regulus hinzu.

„Aber wenigstens bist du jetzt wieder bei uns." Sagte Narcissa erleichtert.

Draco zog Rave auf seinen Schoss, währendBlaise aufrückte um wieder so nah wie möglich an ihm zu sein.

Rave, der einfach nur froh war, dass er wieder bei seiner Familie war, und lies es mit sich machen.

„Was machen wir dasnn, in der Schule?" fragte Rave die Anderen.

Ein paar zuckten mit den Schultern, aber Narcissa erwiederte etwas:

„Das planen wir später. Jetzt untersuchen wir dich ert mal."

Das wurde zimlich bestimmend gesagt und Selena nickte auch noch im einverständnis.

Und schon war es eine Entschiedene Sache und Rave wurde von Beiden, Narcissa und Selena, aus dem Raum gezerrt…, ähm…, „geführt".

Trotz des bettelnden Blickes seinerseits half ihm keiner, war er nicht arm dran?

„Mindestens dass hast du verdient, mit den ganzen sorgen, die du uns die ganze Zeit über gemacht hast."

Draco und Blaise sahen ihn aber auch zum Teil mitfühlend an, Severus, Regulus, Lucius und Tom sahen ihn mit fiesen Grinsen hinterher.

Rave seufzte regen auf und lies den Kopf händen, dass war heute einfach nicht sein Tag… dabei hatte er so gut angefangen.

Am Abend… den ganzen Tag überstanden, fehlte nur noch das Abendessen. Rave saß schon am Tisch.

Eigentlich hatte sich alles schnell beruhigt, er wurde aber boch öfters angesehen und beobachtet, um sicher zu gehen, das er da sitzt und nicht Harry Potter.

Normalerweise stellt man sich ein Abendessen ruhiger vor, aber dieses war alles andere als das.

Sirius, Regulus und Severus hatten angefangen über Möglichkeiten zu reden, Dumbledore zu killen.

Die Restlichen hatten dann nach einer Weile angefangen mit zu machen, asl ihenen keine Methoden mehr einfielen, fingen sie an sich andere Wörter fürs „killen" einzufallen:

„Ich werde ihn töten, erhängen, erschießen, ihn von seiner Haut trennen, seine Augen ausstechen…" fing Severus wieder an, Regulus machte weiter:

„ermorden, dass werde ich ihn, ersticken, ihn mehrere Male aufspiessen und in dann verbrennen…"

„Falls er vorher nicht schon zig mal gestorben ist." Warf Selena ein.

„Wird dass nicht schmutzig? Blut kann man nicht so einfach auswaschen." sagteNarcissa besorgt.

„Ist doch egal," meinte Blaise, „Nachdem ich ihn Massakriert habe, Kastrier, kalibrier, pyrier und frietier ihn sogar."

„Aber nur wenn ich nicht vorher meine Finger an ihn bekomme, dennn dann Foltere ich ihn zu Tode."sagte Draco.

Jetzt hatte sich auch Narcissa mitreißen lassen: „Wir könnten ihn auch köpfen, das Genick brechen, verbrennen, ihn überfahren, vom Turm stoßen, Pulsaradern aufschneiden, krepieren, vergiften…"

„…erkranken lassen, erfirieren, erschlagen, opfern…" führte Selena dann weiter.

Rave sah blinzelnt von einem zum Anderen und rollte die Augen:

„Wir werden ihn einfach irgendwie eliminieren." Beendete er dann das „Gespräch" von ihnen. So viele „nette", „tolle" und „lebenfreundliche" Worte hatte er ncoh nie auf einem Haufen gehört.

„Dann wid er sein „nächstes großes Abenteuer" „erleben"".

Sirius nickte zustimmend: „Das zeitliche Segnen wird er, in die Hölle fahren, den Löffel abgeben…"

„…nach dem wir ihn zur Strecke gebracht haben, soll er doch i die ewigen Jagdgründe einghen und dann ist er weg von Fenster." Fügte Regulus hinzu.

„Wir werden ihn um die Ecke bringen, damit er die Radischen von unten sehen kann."

Rave schüttelte denn Kopf, was hatten die den heute für Drogen genommen?

„Wir machen ihn den Gar aus, lassen ihn ins Gras beißen. Ich glaube jeder hier weiß, was ihr/wir machen werden."

Alle sahen ihn jetzt an.

„Ähm… ich glaube, ich gehe lieber ins Bett." Langsam stand er auf und ging, ihm war nicht wohl, wenn ihn alle so ansahen.

Draco und Blaise folgeten ihn, sie würden Blaise nicht aus ihren Augen lassen.

Ende der Freien war gekommen.

Rave hatte sich sehr schell wieder eingelebt, es war zwar nicht so wie früher, aber aber keiner war froh nach Hogwarts zu gehen, wieso wohl?

Nach den ersten paar Tagen, war ichts interessantes mehr passiert, aber es wurde beschlossen, dass sie Dumbledore die Hölle, sprichwörtlich, nach Hogwarts bringen würden.

Rave, Draco und Blaise stiegen in den Zug ein und setzten sich in ein leeres Abteil.

Rave hoffte, dass sie ruhe haben würden, aber das Schicksal war ihm wohl nicht gut gesinnt.

Denn schon ging die Abteiltür auf und als er auch noch sah, wer da rein kam, da wusste er, dass dass nicht gut gehen würde…

* * *

Lylith

Ich glaube, ich habe mit den Wörtern wie z.B. killen, ersticken, erschlagen, usw. ein bisschen übertrieben, aber ich habe mich da etwas rein gesteigert und ich fand es lustig. - (hähähä…) Kann ach daran liegen, dass ich den teil im Reli Unterricht geschrieben hatte und er (der Lehrer) mit seinem geplapper alle in den Schlaf gelabbert hat grins

Ich habe in diesen Teil noch die Beziehungen hinzugefügt, denn eine Freundin von mir hat gesagt sie wäre durcheinander gekommen und kann sich einfach nicht alles merken. Also habe ich zu sicherheit alle noch mal aufgeschrieben. Na gut… alle die mir wichtig erschienen und mir eingefallen sind.

... Irgendwie passt da was mit dem Format nicht...

Und ich bin geschmeichelt von all den Kommentaren rot werd Ich hatte nciht eines erwartet... Ich danke euch allen :-)

* * *

Malfoy Familie:

Lucius Malfoy + Narcissa Black/Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Riddle/Zaibini Familie:

Tom Riddle/Slytherin + Selena Zaibini

Blaise Zaibini/Slytherin

Snape/Black Familie:

Severus Snape + Sirius Black + Regulus Black

Rave Snape/Black

* * *

Black Familie:

Sirius + Regulus Brüder

Narcissa + Bellatrix + Andromeda Schwestern

Sirius + Regulus – Narcissa + Bellatrix + Andromenda Cousins

* * *

Rave + Draco + Blaise dreier Beziehung 


End file.
